3 Lil Birds, 2 Lil Bats, & 1 Lil Demon
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: The children have been deaged. 3 escaped. 2 are on the roof. 1 is currently eating his cape. It can't get worse than just trying to catch his wayward children with all of Gotham as their play ground.
1. 3 Lil' Birds, 2 Lil' Bats, & 1 Lil' Demo

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Three Lil' Birds, Two Lil' Bats and a Demon Spawn…**

Bruce sometimes wondered if the universe hated him. That had to be it because he had shouted at his children not to engage the sorceress, and now he was staring at the results.

Dick was sitting with a baby in his lap and looked ready for tears, his messy hair was standing straight up and there were tears in his big blue eyes. If there was ever a child of his who had mastered the puppy dog eyes, it was Dick Grayson.

Jason was standing, scowling as he stood there in a leather jacket which made him look like a dwarf, or a child playing dress-up in his father's clothes. He was rubbing his eyes, and those wild curls were sticking up in every direction they could go, even with his white streak standing out in stark contrast.

Tim was hiding behind Jason, staring at all of them with wide eyes filled with wonder, his shaggy hair was covering his toddler face. He had a blooming bruise on his chin, and Bruce wondered who had hit his son before the de-aging had happened.

Cass was perched on a shipping container, scowling, and twitching, she was armed with a batarang seemed like a little kitten caught up in a tree. She was not happy by any appearance, and she looked very confused, but Cain had kept her secluded from the world for a long time.

Stephani was with Tim, also hugging Jason's leg; and Jason was not shooing either off like one would suspect. The blonde sat there pouting and giggling as she hugged Jason's leg and tugged on Tim's too large cape now.

And for the first time in his life Bruce found himself staring at a baby version of his son, Damian who was glaring daggers and looked ready for tears or biting as he sat in Dick's lap.

"Who the hell are you!?" Jason demanded, his voice was full of fire, but wavered slightly as he stood there ready for a fight. He was maybe seven or six, tiny as he was, he looked pretty fierce.

"Batman," Tim said in awe. "He's Bat!" Tim giggled as he tugged on Jason's hand.

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whoa," Dick whispered.

Bruce just stared at his children, and they all stared back with various looks of awe and mistrust (Jason and Stephanie were staring at him with mistrust), and Cass was just watching him with large, serious eyes as she sat above her brothers.

"Run!" Jason shouted and Bruce blinked as Jason scooped up Stephanie and bolted with Cass on his heels. Bruce caught Tim and Dick by their too large clothes as he lifted them up. Tim snuggled into him, while Dick flailed in the air without letting go of Damian.

"No! No! Don't eat me!" Dick shouted.

"I'm not going to eat you," Bruce grounded out. He dropped Dick and Tim into the Batmobile.

"O," Bruce spoke into the comms then.

"B,"

"I need you to track Hood, Batgirl, and Black Bat," he said.

"What happened?"

"Magic," he answered as he stared at three of his sons. "Call Batwoman, Lark, and Batwing in on the search."

"What are we looking for?"

"Hood is about six, as is Black Bat, and Batgirl is three or four, they were together," he answered. "I have Nightwing, Robin and Red Robin. Returning to base then will continue the search."

He disconnected the comms. He could run after Jason, Stephanie and Cass, but all three were high on survival instincts and he was going to bet Jason would keep the girls close. Even if they didn't like each other, the street kid in Jason would see the safety of numbers. However they weren't going to be easy to track down.

So long as he got Dick, Tim, and Damian to the Cave and in Alfred's care, then he could focus on hunting down his other children.

"Please don't eat us! I promise I ate m vegetables!" Dick squeaked as he burrowed in around Damian, his too large uniform now awkwardly hanging off his tiny frame.

"I'm not going to eat you, I am take you somewhere safe," Bruce said carefully.

"Batman!" Tim giggled again as he sat in the back, his cowl awkwardly lopsided on his head now. Bruce just wondered what the hell he was going to do now. He had never had them this young! Did they even have clothes that would fit them? Oh God, what if Jason, Cass and Stephanie ran into trouble.

No, he couldn't think like that.

He had to get three of his sons home, and then he would go find the rest of his children, and once they were all under one roof he would call Zatanna or Fate, or even Raven if he needed to, to get this mess sorted out. Thankfully Duke had not been with them on this mission, Duke had been with Luke and Kate on a mission of his own.

"They're readings dropped," Barbara's voice announced.

"WHAT!?" Bruce roared as he nearly slammed on the breaks.

"I lost them heading for the Fashion District," Barbara said.

"Call Huntress, call them all, find them!" Bruce grounded out. "I'll join the hunt after these three are home," he said looking at his other sons, Damian started fussing, and a rank smell filled the Batmobile.

Okay, he'd be going home right after he bough diapers.

* * *

He was cold, his feet were pare, he didn't like this. He shifted the blonde on his back as he crept through the shadows though, the ninja was close with them. He wasn't no food for a Bat.

The ninja motioned for him to follow and he ran after her as he struggled not to trip on the shirt he was in. There was noise overhead, he grabbed the ninja and hoisted her into a dumpster as he shoved the toddler up and scrambled after them.

"Shhhh!" he hissed when the toddler whimpered.

They weren't Batfood!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy 3 Lil' Birds, 2 Lil' Bats, & 1 Lil' Demon =)**


	2. Not Batfood

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Not Batfood...**

Bruce made it to the Cave, after having getting Damian in a diaper, and buying Dick and Tim ice cream to keep them occupied and in the Batmobile while he was getting the diapers for Damian. Now he was carrying Damian in his arm, Tim was clinging to his cape and giggling, and Dick was securely in his grasp as he looked around.

"Whoa! Is that a Dinosaur!?" Dick demanded with glee.

"Yes," he answered uncertainly. Bruce didn't really know what to do with children this young, even when Dick had been nine the first time around. But the first time around Dick hadn't been like this. Makind Bruce think that Dick had been regressed to before his parents' deaths when Batman was a scary shadow to fear in Gotham.

"Huntress, Signal, and Batwing are on the hunt, I haven't gotten ahold of Batwoman, and hello!?" Barbara gasped as he came into view. "Wow, they really got blasted."

"You're pretty!" Dick blurted out. "Are you an angel? Why do you have these? Do you like to go real fast down hill on these wheels? Why are you in this chair? Can I show you my triple backflip!?"

"I forgot he was a talker the first time around," Barbara chuckled.

"Batman!" Tim giggled behind him.

"I'll leave them here, I'll join the hunt for Jason, Cass, and Steph."

"Leave them!?" Barbara sputtered as Dick leapt onto her lap and yanked her arms around him.

"I have to find them!" Bruce grounded out. Jason would survive, he was good at that. Cass too, and so was Steph. But they were children! Stephanie a toddler! Bruce knew that while these three were high on survival instincts they were still children. Which meant that they were vulnerable.

"Ah, Master Bruce, I see the young Masters are… younger," Alfred said.

"I have to go find the others," Bruce said handing Damian over to Alfred before running to the Batmobile. Leaping for the driver's seat, he started the engine before gunning it out of here.

* * *

Jason looked up at the ninja, who had appeared with clothes. Which he had yanked on then he had shoved the tiny toddler who hadn't let his leg go into her clothes. Now he hoisted up the toddler, kept her in his arms now as they crept through the shadows. They would need to be warm, he knew that.

The ninja pointed to a warehouse, and he jogged after her. Slipping into the warehouse, he set the toddler down and he looked around. Food was the next thing on his list, looking for it he started exploring the warehouse slowly.

They weren't batfood, no, no they weren't. Nope. He wasn't no bat's food. Especially the Bat.

"Bat!" the toddler giggled.

"No! We're not batfood!" Jason shouted as he looked for some food. He picked up a can, it looked like food; but how did he open it?

"Batty Bats!" the blonde giggled with delight.

"No."

* * *

Barbara sighed as she furiously typed. Jason was a street kid, Cass had never interacted with people, and Stephanie was… Stephanie. Oh god they were in trouble, they were probably going to be killed or dead!

Three kids alone in Gotham, they were going to be killed!

Oh God, she couldn't live with that as she furiously typed away and tried to think about where Jason would go to be safe.

Shelter would be his priority, Jason hated being cold, and no Gotham spring was warm.

With that in mind she started narrowing down the places that he would go on foot wit two little girls with him.

* * *

Okay, Duke was going to be completely real about this, this family was insane! Seriously! He was now in Gotham looking for his big sisters and big brother who were now his little sisters and little brother and everyone was acting like this was a regular occurrence.

He didn't know what these people thought was normal, but getting de-aged was not normal.

Duke looked over his shoulder when he heard a cluttering and saw a shadow in the window. It made him think of Cass which had him internally groaning.

This was a bad idea.

Swallowing the bad idea; because he was now in a family of bad ideas, Duke leapt for the window.

Tiny Cass, he pleaded, please don't kill me!

There was a tiny battle cry and he saw the shadow move fast as she came at him.

"O! I got them! Send HELP!" Duke screamed as he tried to fend off tiny Cass, only for tiny Jason to wrack his shin with a bit of wood.

* * *

Bruce leapt from his car at the signal where he had gotten the call from and came running into this warehouse to see his newest son, gasping for air, Cass was tied up and dangling from the rafters, Jason was duct taped to the post, and Stephanie was hugging Jason leg growling.

"I got 'em!" Duke gasped, wiping his bloodied lip.

Jason roared behind his duct tape and struggled vainly against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked clasping Duke's shoulder.

"Yeah, they're a handful!" Duke gasped as he stood up straight. "I'll meet you at the Cave." Duke said before jogging out and leaping for the street.

Jason's eyes narrowed on him, Stephanie glared at him, and Cass also gave him the evil eye.

Bruce sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. None of these three were easy to begin with, and these three were easily his most dangerous children (minus Damian). He started with Stephanie, scooping her up she bit him, he would have dropped her had he not expected this from her. Getting her in the Batmobile was challenging, Stephanie didn't want to go into it, but once he had her in she sat very quaint.

Collecting Cass without massive injury was easy once she saw Stephanie was alright.

And that brought him to Jason who was glaring at him with bright green eyes duct taped to the post of the warehouse.

This was going to hurt.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy 3 Lil' Birds, 2 Lil' Bats, & 1 Lil' Demon! =)**


End file.
